Turning of the Tides
by Lorrangel
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time for reasons she knows not and meets a few interesting people while in the past, including a former crush. POST DH!  Rating is for later chapters


Turning Tides

Hermione burst out of the Gryffindor common room in a fury. She had just gotten into another argument with Ron about a witch's place in a wizarding home. Ron imagined Hermione, disturbingly, to be the type his mother was, but Hermione wasn't hearing any of it. It was strange enough he was planning their marriage, let alone future life together, while they were still at school.

When Hermione had heard enough, she thrust her books in her bag and stormed out, but not before hearing Ron call out after her, "Oh yeah, that's always your solution to everything. Running off to hide in the library!"

His words struck her but she didn't falter in her steps. She didn't want to admit to him that she really was headed for the library. Hermione decided midway there that she was going to break tradition. It was a nice day out, there was no reason she should be stuffed up inside when the sun was out for her to enjoy.

Leaving the situation with Ron behind, Hermione trudged down the stairs ignoring all the snickers she got from the other students. She was well aware of the fact that her hair was beyond taming, so the snickering was just something she was used to.

"Hermione!" She ignored Ron's voice and quickened her pace. Hermione was in no mood to listen to him banter about how he was sorry and he would try to respect her feminism.

"As if that's what the problem is." Hermione grumbled to herself. Her _feminism_ wasn't the issue at all. It was his arrogance and misogyny. There was nothing wrong with wanting a career, and the more Ron bothered her about starting a family right after school, the more she wondered if she could even stay in this relationship.

"I mean, who does he think he is?" She exclaimed to no one in particular. It wasn't as though the world were coming to an end any time soon… again. They had defeated the Dark Lord, at a terrible price, perhaps, but he was done for. They could finally live again and Hermione wasn't going to let Ronald Weasley get in the way of her making a life for herself.

"G'day, 'Ermione." Hagrid's booming voice echoed from outside his hut. Hermione waved half-heartedly. He had his oversized hands in his pockets, and kicked the dirt beneath his humongous boots. Things had been hard for all of them after the Battle, but Hermione refused to let the past rule her life.

That was it, Hermione decided, a stray tear falling from her eye, if Ron could not accept her decisions, then she would just have to cut him from her life. She bit her lip. "Perhaps just from the bedroom." She shrugged, walking across the Hogwarts grounds.

When she had made it to her favorite tree at the edge of the lake, she sat down and pulled out one of her books. _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, Hermione read her throat tightening.

It was almost a year since the battle at Hogwarts and still not a day went by she didn't think about ever person who fought along the Trio's side.

Hermione sighed and tilted her head back, her eyes closed so she could soak up the sun without damaging her eye sight. She wished just once she could go throughout the day without having to think so much. It was just in her nature, she knew.

She took in a deep breath before exhaling and leaned back against the tree's roots that stuck out of the ground. She felt a wave of fatigue crash over her and the next thing she saw as she pried her eyes open was a shadow outlined by the sun.

"The thought of those two together just sickens me." He spat, speaking to no one in particular. "It's disgusting. I mean, what does she even see in him?" There was a small rustle that he ignored, mostly due to anger and jealousy, though he'd never admit to it.

"His ego is bigger than my nose, and _that's_ saying something." He seethed onward, cursing openly about James bloody Potter.

"What time is it?" A voice came from behind him. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the voice. There was a girl with unruly hair sprawled between the tree roots, looking as though she had just taken a nap there.

"How did you get there?" He demanded to know. He watched as the girl struggled to get up. He dared not help her for she could have been a spy.

"I sat down. It's not that difficult." She said sarcastically. "Bloody hell," she said in a whisper. "Have I missed dinner?" She asked the boy holding the wand. She couldn't see his face due to it being pitch black outside.

"Answer my question." He demanded in his smooth voice.

"I already did. I must've dozed off." Must've, she snorted to herself. Of course she dozed off, otherwise it would still be daylight and she would be reading. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, but she still couldn't make out the boy.

"You don't look familiar. Are you a first year?"

"Am I a first-year?" He repeated, sounding thoroughly offended.

"A tall first-year?" She shrugged.

"Even in the dark, you should recognize me!" His anger was acidic. She shook her head and shrugged. "I am the son of Eileen Prince. I'm Severus Snape!"


End file.
